Baby Come Home
by Couture Girl
Summary: Theodore is in too deep in that black hole that not even being with Luna, could have stopped him from hurting her.


**AN: This Song fic/one-shot is also a part of the "Songs that Inspire" Collection on Hogwarts Online II, I just wanted to put it up, so you my lovely reviewers that have me on alert, could read it or if your new and are looking for a Theodore story :) Oh and this is my first time writing a Song Fic, so please listen to the song "Baby Come Home" by Bush.**

* * *

**Title: Baby Come Home**

**Character: Theodore Nott**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Name: Couture Girl (C.G.)**

**Link: .com/watch?v=yOJoLdvhfFA**

* * *

It had been a year since they had parted.

But for Theodore Nott it felt like a lifetime. He regretted so much of his foolishness. How he wanted to turn back time and stop himself from hurting Luna. Everything was so horrible and worthless without her. Theo had difficulty breathing, because his chest felt tight without her. His eyes would often burn with drunken tears and his head would feel like a giant was pounding on it.

Nott would have preferred his father's tortures or even Voldemort's memory spell that had made him relive his mother's death. He would have chosen these over the unbearable pain that he felt without his Luna.

He was often alone feeling hollow, and he was reclusive. Zabini and Malfoy or Parkinson would invite him for a drink. So he tried to remedy the hurt he felt by drinking. It was stupid and funny, he knew. Stupid because his pain and his memories of Luna would multiply when he was drunk and only for a nanosecond he would feel numb. As for the funny part, he had promised himself that he would never be a drunk – like that old bastard, his father. Theodore had also promised Luna that he would never hurt her.

Guess he wasn't good with promises.

...

Theodore had decided to go out to a muggle pub for some drinks.

His manor in Salem evoked too many memories of Luna and him when they had moved there after the Battle. Every time he turned, something reminded him of her. The crystal dinner table, his room, the library – especially the shelves where he had books of exotic magical creatures, and the garden where there were purple foxgloves – Luna's favorite flower. His mind had had enough. He would go back to London, and maybe with some fresh air, he could finally rid himself of this pain, but he was kidding himself. If he got rid of the pain, he got rid of Luna. And that was the last thing he wanted.

It was almost midnight, and after struggling to walk straight he exited the muggle pub. Holding his breath and trying not to fall, he tried to apparate back to his manor in England. But a dreamy voice interrupted his actions. "You'll splinch yourself. The only good thing about splinching yourself would be that if you splinch your ears, Nargles can't enter your head and make your brain fuzzy." Theodore knew her too well; there was that hint of preoccupation in her voice.

It must have been the alcohol – maybe it was that he was in pain or that he had lost his mind and he wanted to lie to himself. His green eyes widened, and slowly and with much strength he turned around. Luna was standing there with a slight frown on her face. Her white blonde hair was shining by the moon's light and her lips were as red as ever, contrasting with her alabaster skin, pronouncing her big dreamy sapphire eyes. She looked so frail; he was afraid to touch her if she was real – what if her broke her? Or even worse prove that he had finally gone mad without her, that he was imagining her there.

She walked toward him. He stayed silent and didn't move at all. Her hands rose and he held his breath. When her small dainty hands held his cheek, he breathed out as if he were wounded, leaning into her warm touch, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Am I dreaming?" he whispered to her.

Luna's frown stayed. "You need to take care of those Wrackspurts in your brain, Theodore. It's affecting you. You're not you."

It must have been a dream, he thought. But he didn't care. He thought this was the closest he would ever be to her again. Thinking it was a dream, he leaned into her, his lips landing on hers for a few seconds. Before he could deepen the kiss, Luna pushed him away.

"No," she said strongly.

Theodore hadn't been expecting it; in his drunken state he stumbled onto the floor. He pushed his eyes with his hands, whispering harshly to himself, "Not even in my dreams you want me..."

In moments, she was sitting next to him, running her hand through his hair, making him look at her. Theodore felt like a cat when she did that; he felt like purring.

"You need to go back home, Theodore. Does Milly know that you're here?" she asked him airily. He nodded. His house elf didn't need to be told where he was going; she already knew. "Then can you call for her, so she can apparate with you. I'll be less worried if she comes for you."

"Why do you care?" he asked incredulously.

Before she got to answer, a male voice interrupted, "Luna, I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought the Heliopaths had kidnapped you!"

Theodore froze and looked up. There looking down at them was a weedy man with long brown hair that stopped at his shoulders and brown eyes that bugged out. A sudden rush of jealously entered Theodore, making him want to hurt this man.

"Don't be silly, Rolf, Heliopaths are only in hot places, like Ethiopia, not London where it's always raining," Luna said dreamily, her eyes still on Theodore.

This Rolf guy looked embarrassed. "Right. Ethiopia. Luna, we need to go, it's almost midnight."

His hand reached for hers, but she just pulled away from him. "You go ahead, Rolf, I'm going to take my friend back to his house." Rolf eyed Nott with suspicion and he tried again, but this time Luna smiled at him. "I'll be alright, Rolf, I'm wearing my Butterbeer necklace, no harm will come my way, and besides, Theodore here is a master in Dark Arts. Aren't you, Theodore?"

Now he was convinced he was dreaming. Not wanting to ruin it, he nodded. Luna's smiled stayed, and with a small wave she told Rolf to leave. Which he did, after a few minutes of reassurance.

...

Theodore side-apparated with Luna to his family manor. He was in a state of reality and dream as the alcohol was leaving his system, so he was content to just hold her and smell her cinnamon scent for a few seconds. He told his crying house elf – she was so happy that Miss Luna had returned – to run a bath for him.

Quickly taking his bath and drinking a hangover potion, he made his way to his room, and was surprised to see Luna still there. He didn't get a word out when Luna reprimanded him, "Wrackspurts don't make you drink into oblivion, Theodore. When I found you all by yourself on the street, I thought you were going to pass out. People are still struggling, they may have robbed you or – "

He kissed her, and this time she didn't push him away. He lost himself into the sea of memories that they both shared, and he was in nirvana as her small hands ran through his messy hair. Her kiss melted him and made him feel they were the only ones in this world.

"Please don't, Theo..." Luna whispered. "I have to leave..."

He shook his head, holding her tightly. "No, I can't anymore. Please, Luna, just stay here with me for a little while. If you want you can leave in the morning, but I need to tell you this," Theodore said in a rushed voice, afraid that she would disappear at any moment.

Luna looked at him with those huge blue eyes of her, waiting for his words.

"I should have fought for you. I should have stopped Daphne when she kissed me. But I didn't, and I hate myself for it. Because you're the only one I need. And I let you down, and I'm so sorry," he breathed. Theodore hated saying sorry, but this was Luna, and he needed her like air. "And I tried to get you out of my system after you left me, but I couldn't – I can't. You're still inside me, and it's making me go crazy to know that you're inside me but you're so far away."

"Stop," Luna whispered. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

"No, please listen," he said while smelling her hair. "I know you hate me, I hate myself too. I should have been the one you wanted, but I was sick. I couldn't leave that black hole I was in. But now, I'm ready, I want to make everything better. I want you to believe in me again. Just give me another chance, and I promise you I'll be the best you need, Luna." Theodore was on his knees, hugging her legs.

Luna wanted to put her hands on his hair, but she stopped herself. "It's too late. We're long gone, we're undone, Theodore," she murmured dreamily, blocking herself from him.

"No, it's not too late, Luna." He stood up now, holding her face. "I can fix this, let me fix it. Just be here with me, and I can fix myself, all for your love, all for you. I'll do it. Just let me, and I promise I won't break you."

Luna smiled sadly. "You've promise a lot, Theodore."

He nodded. "And I broke some of my promises, but these I know I won't break. I can't because when I first met you I lost myself and I lost myself more than I ever knew when you left. And maybe it's too late, but you told me that it was destiny for us to meet, that we needed to be together, and I didn't believe it, but now I do. With you Luna, I'm full. Without you, I'm nothing."

She did want to believe him, she really did. But he wasn't ready.

Slowly taking his hands away from her face, she walked backwards. "I'm sorry, Theo, but you need more time. You aren't healed completely and I need my time. I still need space."

Theodore's eyes widened – no, it couldn't be. "It's that Rolf guy, isn't it?" he questioned venomously. "You love _him_, instead of _me_."

Luna shook her head. "No, I will never love him as I love you. It's just you need help, Theodore. You're still in that hole, and not even I can get you out. You're in too deep." Her wand was out; she was ready to apparate away.

But before she could leave he was there, holding her to him again, so tightly that she almost gave up and let him kiss her. She pushed him away as carefully as she could. "Let your mind keep you strong. And when it's strong, I'll be there. You just have to love yourself before you love me."

She stood on her toes and kissed him on his mouth, and like that she was gone, like she had never existed, as if she had never been there.

If it weren't for her cinnamon scent, Theodore would have believed that he had made it all up in his mind.

* * *

**AN: Of course there was some Thuna! I just had to ;) and please review, I want to know how I did *bites nails* I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
